Transformers
by Sydney Lopez
Summary: I do not own the movies, comics, or characters. This is a writing request from LunaPrimeStar.
1. Introduction

Samuel Witwicky has continued fighting side by side with Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots against the Decepticons for years. It was a continuous struggle to find the enemy, for they always remained hidden in plain sight. Sam didn't miss his old life a bit. He enjoyed every bit of his new life because he enjoys hanging out with the Autobots and the military task force, NEST.

He also enjoyed doing the mechanics of every mobile vehicular thing he could get his hands on. The Autobots were, in a way, his office or his garage, ever since he helped revive Optimus when Megatron took him out. There seemed to be less resistance from the Decepticons. But he hasn't let that fool him due to his experience with them.

But lately, he's noticed that there seemed to be some tension between Ironhide and Optimus Prime; more than usual, to say the least. Even though they didn't agree on a lot of things while battling against Megatron and his goons, Ironhide and Optimus have always been the two best drinking buds from a nearby bar, getting into bar fights while hitting each other with pool sticks while drinking a cold one.

That's just how Sam saw it between them. But he hasn't been following up on their arguments lately to know what exactly seemed to be causing the issue, the tension that he notices now. Unfortunately, he did get a small piece of information from Bumblebee, who used various moments of "Pretty Woman" with "The Jungle Book" vultures singing "We're your friends till the very end", that the tension between Ironhide and Optimus involved a girl.

Sam simply had to laugh because that was simply so unlike them. Doing that type of cock fighting was beneath either of them, in his opinion. It's childish, thought Sam, never in a million years.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

"I don't get it, Ratchet. Who is this girl?" asked Sam. Ratchet and Jazz were in the workshop getting their parts taken cared for and repainted. Ratchet kept giving Sam the same answer, "Uh, I don't know."

"Jazz?"

"How should I know? They kept sayin' she's mine and she's their destiny," said Jazz, sounding really confused, despite his voice being high pitched. Sam was taking a swig of lemonade from his cup when Jazz mentioned the part about destiny. He choked while spitting out the liquid because he was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, how does your kind go about getting a girl? I mean, THE GIRL?" choked Sam, still coughing but recovering, making a reference on finding out more information if he can get them to go that route.

"If youse as old-school as Optimus and Ironhide, they start doing this one thing that your singing vultures from that kid show would do. Now if you're like me or Ratchet here, we like those bird showing off they feathers or decorating they so called nests," said Jazz.

Sam shook his head, trying to imagine the Autobots doing their rituals on getting the girl of their dreams. But all he was getting was a freaking headache. Sam whistles and shouts, "Bonecrusher, let's go for a walk." A pit-bull comes running towards Sam with his leash in his mouth.

"You know, Sam, you might want to take Bonecrusher to a medic. His white blood cell count is high for a dog his age," suggested Ratchet, as Sam was putting the leash on the dog. The dog was licking Sam's uncovered parts of his arms as Sam roughly pets him.

"I just might do that. Thanks, Ratch," said Sam. So, Sam and Bonecrusher go outside the compound of the workshop where it was way cooler than the inside with cool breeze. Bonecrusher was sniffing as a gust of wind rushed by and starts wheezing.

"Ok, bud. Let's get you to see that FUTURAMA looking doctor, OK?" said Sam, afraid of what might be wrong.

He gets to a 2009 black – and – yellow V–8 engined Chevy Camaro that's parked at the curb of the compound. "Ok, Bumblebee. We need to get to the vet's office today," said Sam, as he opens the door allowing Bonecrusher in first before getting in himself.

10 minutes later and half way across town, Sam pulls in at the parking lot next to the vet's office. As he parks the Camaro, there was a knock on the window. Sam rolls it down, seeing it was the office assistant, Destiny.

"Hey, look at you. Still looking as sizzling hot as the day I met you," said Sam, flirting with Destiny as she laughs. Destiny was a 5'6", big breasted (according to Sam) 18 year-old girl who was going to college to be a mechanic and a vet assistant.

"I just came back from lunch break when I saw your ride here," said Destiny, "Is Bonecrusher OK?"

"I have no idea. He just started wheezing about 15 minutes ago and a cousin said there's something wrong with him. He was doing that science project at school dealing with white blood cells and used Bonecrusher's just to see what his looked. He said it's really high, using a chart thingy that's used only for humans, I guess," said Sam, lying through his teeth.

"Ok. Well, come on. I'll get you signed in so Dr. Mortonsen can take a look at him," said Destiny, as she was walking away. Sam was getting out of the car when it suddenly hit him. A flashback to what Jazz had said: _How should I know? They kept sayin' she's mine and she's their destiny_.

"Damn," said Sam, hitting the wheel. The radio went on to a local station playing Aretha Franklin's _Respect_. "OK, OK. I get it. I'm sorry that I hit you in fucking balls," shouts Sam, as he was getting out.


	3. Unbelievable

Destiny was behind the counter typing away when Sam came in with wheezing Bonecrusher. Dr. Mortonsen came out from the back with one of the other patients, Blackbear, a squawking parakeet/cockatoo blend bird.

"Sam, how can I help you?" asked Dr. Mortonsen as Mrs. Granito walked out with Blackbear. Blackbear squawked as the door was closing, "Bonecrusher!"

"Bonecrusher seems to be ill somehow. Not sure what's wrong," said Sam, eyeing Destiny, trying to figure out what Optimus and Ironhide saw in her. Destiny looked back at Sam, catching a glimpse of the expression Sam was giving her before he looked away.

"Alright. Let's get some blood work ups done so we can find out what's wrong. Come on, Bonecrusher. Let's go around back, shall we?"

Sam was about to go to the back with them when Destiny stopped him, "Doctor, do you mind if I talk to Sam privately while you do the check-up?" Dr. Mortonsen nodded.

Sam looked at Destiny, confused but at the same time figured about his suspicion. "Were you kinda checking me out just a moment ago?" asked Destiny. Sam seemed even more confused.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Maybe I spoke too soon about this but at least I figured that maybe you should know that you're not the first to do that especially, quote your two older brothers," said Destiny.

"Whoa, wait. What are you talking about?" asked Sam, trying to figure out what she was talking about. How did she figure out that I didn't have 2 older brothers, thought Sam.

"Pick me up at 5 this afternoon with Bumblebee. That's when I get off. Just take me to Optimus Prime and Ironhide. I'll explain everything on the way over," said Destiny, sounding serious this time.

Sam stiffened when Destiny said his friends' names. He didn't know if she should be trusted. He needs to talk to Optimus and Ironhide when he gets back to the compound to discuss bringing Destiny there or to someplace more secure. So he nodded just when Dr. Mortonsen came out.

"So? What do you think, doc?" asked Sam, who quickly went from being uncomfortable to curious. "I need to keep Bonecrusher here for the night to keep an eye on his vitals while I send his blood samples to the lab. I just want to be sure on what I think it is," said the vet.

"Ok. That's fine. I just want to make sure that he gets the treatments if there's something wrong. Thank you for telling me," said Sam.

Sam came out to the parking lot when the car door opened and he slid in. The door closed instantly. "Bumblebee, be honest with me. Did Optimus and Ironhide have a bit of a run in with someone?" asked Sam.

The radio soon came on with a man's voice saying, "One dollar bid, now two, now two, will ya' give me two? Two dollar bid, now three, now three, will ya' give me three? / Going, going, gone!"

"Oh, that's just great. That someone knows that I'm affiliated with them. I have to go pick her up after work. Care to let me know who that is?" said Sam, sarcastically. The radio came on, "Watch your thoughts, for they become words. Watch your words, for they become actions. Watch your actions, for they become habits. Watch your habits, for they become character. Watch your character, for it becomes your / Destiny!"

"I SUSPECTED THAT WAS HER. GODDAMN IT ALL TO HELL."

The radio came back on with Anakin Skywalker's voice, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?! Let Optimus know about what's going on and have him meet us outside the workshop. I need to tell him on what's going on," said Sam, feeling really frustrated.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Bumblebee approach the compound's workshop. Optimus and Ironhide are outside waiting.

"So, you've finally met the girl, haven't you?" asked Ironhide, without skipping a beat while jumping about a little as if he either needed to pee or had too much robotic version of Redbull.

Sam nodded as he got out of the car suddenly turning into Bumblebee. "She wants me to bring her to you two assholes to discuss something. Or at least explain something to me on the way here. That's sounds really bad, guys," yells Sam.

"Monsters out there, leaking in here. Weesa all sinking and no power. Whensa yousa thinking we are in trouble? / She looked like the kind of woman I could fall in love with / like a bridge of troubled water," said Bumblebee.


	4. Knowing Destiny

Sam came over to the vet's office to pick up Destiny. So there she was, waiting outside the office walking towards the parking lot. Sam literally stopped in the middle of the road feeling a rise in him because she was wearing a mini skirt and a Dixie Hazard top with slick black high heel boots that went past her ankles. Oh my goodness, thought Sam, Optimus and Ironhide are going to kill me if I touched her, let alone thought of touching her down there.

Then the car mysteriously turned into the parking lot as soon as Destiny was out of immediate danger of getting run over by a car. Sam was still gawking and still felt a rise in his pants. She went for the door when Sam realized on what she was going to see. So he quickly got his hat from the back of the car to put on top of it.

Destiny laughed when she sat down as he put the hat on his lap. "So what was it that you wanted to explain to me?" asked Sam, clearing his voice while trying to fight the erection that was still going on.

"I'm not a normal kind of woman."

"Ok, I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain, Sam."

As they were talking, Bumblebee carefully went out of the parking lot and into ongoing traffic to get back to the compound. "How hard can it be to explain, Destiny?"

The radio blasted with "E.T. phone home / I had a dream / Never complain and never explain." Destiny looks at the radio "Is this Bumbleb…." The car went out of the parking lot and onto the street to get to the compound. "Are we going to see Ironhide and Optimus?" asked Destiny, trying to hold onto the seat.

"We are," said Sam, who was doing the same thing.

The radio starts blasting a song by Musemath:

Transformers  
More than meets the eye

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise

Oh, Autobots wage their battle  
To destroy, end the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise

Transformers

Oh, Autobots wage their battle  
To destroy, end the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons

Transformers, transformers  
Robots in disguise  
Transformers

By the end of the song, Destiny and Sam were at the compound as Bumblebee drove them into the workshop. They were arguing when they got out of the looks-like-a-car Autobot.

"Sam, what the fuck was that? I asked you to bring Bumblebee with you."

"The Camaro is Bumblebee, you stupid bitch."

"I'm not stupid, asshole. Where is he?"

Bumblebee soon transformed into his true form as Optimus and Ironhide came in arguing who was getting what. As usual lately, they both were arguing about Destiny.

"Optimus, don't you think that I should get her since I've always stuck my neck out for you for so long?"

"Ironhide, you and I both know that I should get her because I'm the leader of this pack. So leave her to me."

This kept going on for 10 minutes until Sam bumped in, "Excuse me, gentlemanly assholes. Who do you think you two are fighting over? She's… a… PEEEERRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN…"

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to tell you, Sam. I'm not just a person," said Destiny as she got to an empty space between Sam and the Autobots. She then started to transform into a medium size version of Bumblebee, except without the yellow and black coloring.

She was silver, just silver. Sam looked at her, jaw dropping to the floor. Destiny maintained the feministic features of face and body but didn't have parts of any car or other machines that looked familiar to Sam. Her body looked like a liquid form of silver.

"You… um… a ro….," stuttered Sam, quickly losing breath as if to hyperventilate. "I'm not a robot like these guys," said Destiny, pointing to the group. She quickly changed back as the Autobots looked at her, alarmed and heavily fortifying the compound.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm still the Destiny you know. I'm not a Decepticon."

"Then what are you?" chimed Optimus, Ironhide, and Sam.

"I'm a mutant. I was sent from Professor Xavier to help you to find more of the Decepticons. I only can receive signals and change into however I want," explained Destiny. There was silence for a while.

"Do you have a sister?" asked Sam, curiously, breaking the silence.


End file.
